Lassuria
by Okamimaru
Summary: What happens when the line between manipulation and lust no longer exists? please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1~**

**Sakura's POV:**

The girl was different no doubt about that. From her colorful clothing, her pale skin, light indecipherable colored eyes, and the one thing that stood out most of all; a rainbow necklace hanging from a thin silver chain around her neck; a clear sigh of supporting.

"What an idiot", I couldn't help but think bitterly to myself. A rainbow necklace, seriously? She mine as well paste I'm a fag to her forehead, hell she already wrote it on her neck. Besides what was she doing here, in Japan no less! Ms. Anko seemed to have read my thoughts for at the same moment she chose to speak.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Hi-Hi-Hi…" a snicker rose throughout the room, as she was clearly having trouble with the American name.

"Hinata." the girl spoke softly and with a semi-purpose. Everyone stared at her as if she was some type of unforgivable plague for even speaking. Her voice was laced with some type of foreign accent, one I had surely heard before, but I couldn't place exactly where yet. I wasn't the only one to see or hear her differences; it wasn't long before the class had marked her.

"Hinata that's Japanese! What are you, Japanese or American? Some freaky mutation of Asian or something?" Ino challenges; although beautiful and high on the social ladder she lacked one highly valued aspect. Brains. The girl's name or rather this Hinata was neither Japanese nor American, but something else, anyone with common sense could clearly see or actually to be more specific hear it, and the last part of how this girl was some sort of mutated Asian made no sense what's so ever. Of course the people in my high school (minus my crowd) being the mindless pawns and slaves to the social ladder they were, common sense they did not possess and immediately began to agree with Ino.

"Yeah what kind of Asian are you!" people began to shout at her. Ms. Anko never experiencing this kind of outburst before could only stand there dumbly. I couldn't help but let out a deep growl of irritation directed at these stupid people. Temari my desk partner and best friend stared at my curiously.

"Want me to quiet these dumbasses down and see what this freaks story is?" she asks me.

"Awww Temari you're hurting my feelings!" I say, faking a cracked voice.

"Your right she makes us look normal." she smirks.

I smile, my way of giving her the go ahead. "Hey dipshits shut the fuck up and let the damn bitch speak!" Temari screeches. Everyone goes silent even Ino, no one was stupid enough to mess with Temari of all people. At first the girl seems unsure of what to do, but then she clears her throat.

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga. I'm from Milan, Italy, I am seventeen." her accent seemed to be even more prominent as she spoke.

"Ahhh a little Italiano powder puff we have here! What do you say Sakura feel like screwing this one up? Let's give her a big _welcome_…" her natural Japanese accent sounded foreign and all wrong saying the Italian word, I turn to Temari shaking my head.

"First off never say that word ever again! And second, I think we should leave this one be." Temari stares at me in shock.

"Nani? Look at the class, everyone's gonna be at her throat, I wouldn't wanna be responsible for the poor things suicide!" I say in mock sympathy. Temari practically cackles, not exactly a pleasant sound, but...one I've learned to tolerate.

"That's bullshit and you know it Sakura, you love torturing people!"

"Hai." is all I say, for Hinata is now staring directly at me a displeased slash disturbed look on her face; clearly having heard our conversation. I glare at her hoping she catches on, she doesn't. The dumbass continues to stare back at me unblinkingly.

"I think our little missy there needs to learn her place." I growl getting up, I'm not going to lie and say I enjoy being a hateful bitch, but…by being so no one in their right mind dares to look at me wrong.

"Go for it, I'm itching for entertainment." Temari encourages, licking her lips hungrily. Ignoring everyone's questioning glances I walk calmly up to the front of the classroom and stand right in front of Anira.

"Are you going to quit staring or do I have to do something about it?" it wasn't an actual question, more or less a command for her to back down.

"It's a free country. I read everything about Japan and Tokyo before arriving here, and no where does it say you're in charge or that I can't look at anyone." her accent still evident, yet her voice still strong and clear.

A shocked silence fills the classroom and before my mind can catch up with my actions, the teacher's restraining me, and Anira's looking up at me from the floor her mouth bleeding; a mixed expression I couldn't read painted on her face.

"Detention Sakura Haruno! And we almost got through a class period without one." Ms. Anko says to me. On a normal basis you'd get sent to the principal's office for striking out violently, but…being such a honored guest welcomed there so often, the principal himself saw no reason to see me unless I were to kill someone or something.

"Meh." I shrug; detention was nothing new in fact I even had my own desk there. My name carved into the desktop clearly. I glared at the powder puff still sitting there on the ground where I'd struck her down, maybe then she understand. She narrowed her eyes back at me challenging me with her gaze. I felt my blood boil litterly, I was serving detention and this bitch still didn't know her place…I hope the rest of her day was hell.

**Okamimaru:**

And there's the first part of chapter one! I hope yall like this story! Anyhow review!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2~**

**Hinata's POV:**

"God Japan…of all places to move to. Even Sicily would have been better!" I thought to myself angrily. But nooo! My dad had to be greedy and jump at the first higher up position offered to him, no matter the price or consequence. I can't say I would miss my old school, I had no friends. But…I would miss my country. Staring out into the sea of curious eyes of the class I was forced to stand in front of, I couldn't help but notice one particular girl's gaze observing me.

I felt her eyes traveling up and down my body, starting at my face and working their way down; I willed myself not to blush as her eyes fell on my necklace and she scoffs at me. Figures, why would this school be any different from my last one? Then again Italy's population was nearly ninety-nine percent Catholic.

The teacher Ms. Anko begins to struggle through my name and I resist the urge to let out a breath of annoyance and instead offer my assistance.

"Hinata." I say, my eyes still trained on the girl from earlier as she whispers something to the girl next to her, after another girl in the front row shouts at me.

"Hinata that's Japanese! What are you, Japanese or American? Some freaky mutation of Asian or something?" she says to me.

Japanese? My name being Japanese…seriously now?

The girl from earlier (I can think of nothing better to call her) begins talking to her friend again and suddenly her friend screams at the class.

"Hey dipshits shut the fuck up and let the damn bitch speak!" Never had I heard such profanity said in a classroom, much less in front of an authorative figure.

Taking my time to gather my thoughts after the class falls silent I begin to speak, "My name's Hinata Hyuuga. I'm from Milan, Italy, I am seventeen."

The girl from earlier once again begins to speak to her friend and I can make out the words: Italiano; puff; you say Sakura; screwing this one? The context of the conversation sounded vulgar from the bits I gathered, but before I could truly have time to think about what they could have meant the girl (by now I'd figured out her name was Sakura), was glaring at me hatefully.

I couldn't help it, I returned the look. Mika says something to her friend; her friend says something back, and the next thing I know she's walking over to me.

She was exotic looking, even for this country. Her long, waist length wavy, pink locks cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall; perfectly peach colored skin and a beautiful face, with nice full lips. She wore a black vest-like shirt and a short short leather skirt with chains and skulls hanging off of it, knee-length combat boots too. Her hips swayed sensually as she made her way toward me and I noticed some of the male population seemed captivated by her movements yet made their staring as discrete as possible. As if they were scared of her or something, why I knew not.

Then the light bulb went off; little details about her became vibrant. The dark makeup and nail polish, a scar running up her left leg, plus the homicidal aura; this girl was nothing but trouble possibly dangerous even.

"Shit!" I thought to myself as she stood in front of me, I needed to fix things fast, before they led to something bad.

"Are you going to quit staring or do I have to do something about it?" are her first words to me.

"It's a free country. I read everything about Japan and Tokyo before arriving here, and no where does it say you're in charge or that I can't look at anyone." Those were the words I used to fix things. Sooo…it wasn't a complete surprised when Sakura hits me and I'm making the floor my home, my lip bleeding.

The teacher gives her a detention and she shrugs it off, definitely trouble. She instead glares back down at me, and me being oh so wise and smart and learning my lesson, glare right back. I can see my death sentence written in her dark abyss eyes.

**Okamimaru:**

There's the end for chapter 1! Sooo...REVIEW! If you wish for a chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

**Sakura's Pov:**

Detention such a waste of time! Sighing I scanned the area around me, but saw nothing worth my interest. What I really wanted to do was find that Hinata bitch.

"Sa! Hey Sa!" I knew Temari's voice better then anything else, but couldn't pinpoint it as my eyes again swept across the room, this time actually looking for a particular something, or rather someone. A movement by the window catches my eyes and there she is, seeming to be floating outside. Walking over to the window and opening it, I ignore the teacher's protests.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Feel like doing a little shopping?" I smirk.

"Of course, I'm always up for our shopping sprees!" Glance out below her and discover a tree was supporting her weight; without hesitating I climb out of the window and onto the tree, joining Temari by her side.

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Haruno get back here!" the teacher calls after me, I can't help but laugh at his helpless expression as me and Ruka make our get away. Down below parked in the parking lot, waiting for us is Temari's boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Hey babe, miss me?" he grabs Temari around the waist and then they're having a wrestling match with their tongues.

"Hey love birds, maybe we should get on our way. I mean after all…the school does have police and you two did help bust me out of detention." I growl; paranoia runs deep in my blood.

"Calm down Sakura, I was just saying hello to my girl." Shikamaru says running a hand under Temari's shirt, she leans into him.

"Bullshit, more like having sex with her in the middle of the school parking lot; save it for your house. Let's go already." Without waiting for an answer I climb into the back seat of Shikamaru's sleek black car. I'm sure it had a brand or something like that but…what's the brand to me?

Scowling and voicing their displeasure, the couple grudgingly crawls into the car with me. For the first fifteen minutes of the car ride it was deafening silence, I could feel my sanity slipping away.

"If I cover for you two to go into the same changing room, will you talk already!" I hiss. Immediately they begin to chat about their school day; horny bastards. I couldn't help but stare out at the passing world as it flashed across my eyes and allowed my thoughts to return back to what landed me in detention in the first place; Hinata.

"What do you say we take care of our newest student tomorrow, ay Temari?" I voice my thoughts out loud.

"Sure, sounds fun!"

**000000**

Standing outside a Hot Topic changing room that Temari and Shikamaru occupied I watched every shopper, or rather every girl that walked by. All the same except for a few tourists, nothing that stood out quite as much as Hinata. Growling, once again my thoughts had returned to the bitch for the third time that day.

"You two hurry up in there! I want to do some actually shopping!" I bang my fist on the door, ignoring the throbbing pain.

"Go ahead then! We'll be another five minutes; we'll catch up to you!" Temari calls back, her voice thick with lust.

"Suit yourselves." I shrug, no more encouragement was needed. I begin to check out the store, noticing how the clerk watched me. Smirking I wave innocently back; never had they caught me red handed, only after the fact.

A flash of colorfulness caught my eye and turning my head I could scarcely believe my eyes and luck, none other then Hinata stood on the other side of the store, inspecting some skirts. She notices my gaze and her eyes widen slightly before simply staring back.

Advancing toward her, I can see her muscles tense beneath her thin shirt, but she didn't back down.

**Anira:**

First day of school is always the best and the worst. Not even five minutes into my first class and already I'd made an enemy, and for once it wasn't because of my necklace.

Shopping, Hot Topic that's all I needed! Plaid skirts catch my eye and I go over to them, halfway on autopilot. So engrossed I failed to notice to anything; till it was too late. Sakura stood a few feet away from me on the other side of the store, and begins walking toward me, that same murderous air surrounding her. I brace myself for a fight, of all the places for us to meet with no one around to restrain her this time.

**Regular POV:**

Sakura stops three feet from the girl and simply stares at her.

"I saw you in class today, you're that new girl from where is it…Italy right?" she questions. A confused look passes over Hinata's face before she slightly nods.

"Yeah I know you," Sakura nods, "You're the bitch that got me detention." her at first pleasant tone turns vicious; Hinata finds herself pinned to the wall by her throat and Sakura too close for her comfort zone.

"You hit me." Hinata retorts bravely when in fact she could feel her insides turning. Getting the shit beat out of her wasn't on her list of things to do on the first day at a new school. She felt her face heat up as Sakura let out a hiss and moved closer.

"What's with you, why you blushin?" Hinata shrugs, not answering Sakura's question. "Well…? You gonna answer or do I have to force it out of you?" Sakura growls, moving even closer then before (Hinata couldn't believe any closer existed).

**Hinata's POV:**

She was too close, way too close. I couldn't help what happened next, my body reacted on it's own. Sakura stumbled back wards and I bolted for the door, she growls and tries to fallow me, when suddenly the alarm goes off; no doubt on what to do next.

A few minutes later I was dialing my sister's number to come and pick me up.

**Sakura's POV:**

This powder puff was starting to tick me off. Without warning she suddenly rams her weight into me; trying to maintain my balance I stumble and grab onto the first thing in reach. She runs for the door, like I'm about to allow her to get away. The alarm goes off.

"Oh shit." Whatever I used to steady myself, I'd kept. She ran even faster, while I could only stand there as the clerk walked toward me, a smug smile on his ugly face.

(ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER TO BE REWRITTEN TO BETTER QUALITY IN THE NEAR FUTURE)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3 Part 1~**

**Hinata's POV:**

I sat in the principle's office, not completely sure why I was exactly here, but somehow I had a feeling it had to do with Sakura, also known as the source of all my troubles lately.

"Do you know why you're here H-H-Hin…" again with the stuttering when it came to my name. For god's sake these people were trying too hard, assuming it was American and all, they could pronounce it the way their instinct told them.

"It's Hinata, but if it's easier you may call me Hina." I say softly.

"Why are you an Okama?" Mr. Hatake asks, confusion seeping from his voice.

"Okama? What's that?" I return his question with another one.

"Okama means cross dresser idiot." Suddenly Sakura's there, her light eyes seeming to glare a hole through my body. Today she wore dark blood red makeup and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail; a long sleeved clingy shirt climbed up her curves, accompanied by a red plaid skirt with a spiky belt, and the same combat boots from yesterday. "Whatever, what's this visit have to do with the shoplifting shit anyway and why is _**she **_here?" there was so much hatred in her voice when Sakura referred to me as she, I couldn't help but cringe.

"It seems that Ms. Hyuuga here is new and from Italy too, I'm leaving it up to you to look after her." He explains. Oh sure stutter through my first name, but get my last one with no trouble at all, people here made no sense what's so ever.

"And why would I babysit this, this (she seemed to search for the right adjective), pampered princess!" Sakura retorts angrily. I have to admit I prefer being called a powder puff, not a pampered princess. God wasn't that the farthest from the truth.

"Because if you don't then it's off to a juvenile detention center with you until you're able to be trialed as an adult." I can see Sakura out of the corner of my eye twitching from so much anger, which seemed to boil deeply within her. "In that case I leave you two to get to know each other better."

Before I can object and argue about the stake of my life, he leaves. Locking the door behind him. If I didn't know this guy any better I'd say he wanted, truly wanted Sakura to kill me. I quickly put as much space as possible between me and Sakura that the tiny office would allow.

"Look I'm tired of all my issues leading back to you, so why not go back to where you belong." Sakura says as if its no big deal, as if I could hop on a plane right now and just leave.

"I can't." I reply softly.

"Why not!" she demands, "I'm sure all your rich prissy _**Italiano**_ friends miss you terribly." Her mocking tone cause tears to prick my eyes painfully.

"I don't have any; Italy is nearly ninety-nine percent Catholic. Catholics don't get along good with people like me." I have no idea why I just told this homicidal maniac this. For some reason back in the depths of my mind my instincts were telling me she was trustworthy; god my instincts need a brain test.

"I see, you were stupid enough to where that there too." Her eyes linger on my necklace. I blush unable to help myself, "well that explains why you freaked out yesterday, did I turn you on or something? I seem to do that a lot to the guys anywhere I go." She teases, I could have laughed if first off it was anyone else and second off if it held a humorous tone not a promising pain and torture one.

"No! God don't flatter yourself, as if I would even waste time with you!" I retort. All lies, she was drop-dead beautiful, hot, yet dangerous, making her even more desirable.

"Really now, lets test that out." She advances toward me.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2~**

**Sakura's POV:**

I walk down the hallway, being pulled out of my homeroom class and called to the principle's office. Hinata wasn't there, why do I have a feeling that this whole office shit thing has to do with her? As I arrive I hear voices:

"Do you know why you're here H-H-Hin…" Principle Hatake was having trouble with Hinata's name. Why everyone had so much trouble pronouncing it, I knew not why.

"It's Hinata, but if it's easier you may call me Hina." Replies Hinata softly.

"Why are you an Okama?" Mr. Hatake asks, clearly puzzled about why a girl would want to be called that.

"Okama? What's that?" she retorts.

"Okama means cross dresser idiot." I decide now was the best point in time to make my presence known.

"Why would he ask if I was a cross dresser?" she turns to me and asks. "Whatever, what's this visit have to do with the shoplifting shit anyway and why is _**she **_here?" I question.

"It seems that Ms. Hyuuga here is new and from Italy too, I'm leaving it up to you to look after her." He explains. I nearly choke to death on my own saliva, he said what!

"And why would I babysit this, this (I search for the right word), pampered princess!" he had to be joking…or at least be on crack. I like the crack thing better, it made more sense.

"Because if you don't then it's off to a juvenile detention center with you until you're able to be trialed as an adult." Oh now he wanted to threaten me, motherfucker. "In that case I leave you two to get to know each other better." He concludes.

He leaves and locks the door behind him. On second thought, this wasn't such a bad day…being locked in a tiny room with the one person I wanted to settle things once and for all with.

"Look I'm tired of all my issues leading back to you, so why not go back to where you belong." I spit at her.

"I can't." comes her weak reply and for a moment I honestly think she's about to cry.

"Why not!" I choke, "I'm sure all your rich prissy _**Italiano**_ friends miss you terribly."

"I don't have any; Italy is nearly ninety-nine percent Catholic. Catholics don't get along good with people like me." Why she decided to share this info with me, was beyond my knowledge, but my suspicions about her and her freak out yesterday were confirmed.

"I see, you were stupid enough to where that there too." I motion toward her rainbow necklace with my eyes and she blushes, "well that explains why you freaked out yesterday, did I turn you on or something? I seem to do that a lot to the guys anywhere I go." I can't help but half tease, half threaten her.

"No! God don't flatter yourself, as if I would even waste time with you!" she retorts angrily, god this girl was a bad liar; so she was interested?

"Really now, lets test that out." I begin to walk toward her. I'm not sure what I'll do when I manage to corner her, but It'll be fun screwing with this bitch's mind see how far I can push her till she cracks; besides Mr. Hatake could be gone for hours…who knows?


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~**

**Hinata's POV:**

I watch as Sakura comes closer and when she stands three feet away from me, I panic. Darting around her I made a break for the door, but not planning far enough ahead; making it to the door, I was reminded by the fact it was locked and the key with its owner. Suddenly I'm yanked backwards; Sakura's arms around my waist.

Time seemed to stand still.

I could feel her warm breath ticking the sensitive skin on the back of my neck; her (not exactly flat) chest pressing into my spine, and her arms wrapped around me like chains without a lock. On its own accord my body begins to twitch, never a good sign when it comes to me.

"Are you cold or somethin?" Sakura demands; I don't answer, pretending I didn't hear her. Pretending her curvy body wasn't pressed into me.

"Well? Why are you shivering?" I feel something besides her breaths brush my neck, her lips I'm guessing. If only they would brush against something else. I feel myself litterly stop breathing as these thoughts enter my mind.

"No! Bad Hinata! Bad! You can't think those things about Sakura. She'll kill you." I begin one of my famous internal arguments.

"But she's hot!"

"So!" this I accidentally say allowed.

"Sooo…? So what exactly?" she asks, confusion in her usual confident bloodthirsty voice.

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me!" She begs as if we're long lasting best friends.

"Why? So you can hit me again the second I say something you don't like?" there I said it and I was prepared to have another bleeding lip for it, like the result of the first few words I ever spoke to her.

**Sakura's POV:**

Even as I grabbed Hinata from around the waist and pulled her into me, I couldn't make sense of my thought process. Any normal well respecting girl the last thing she'd want is someone like Anira close to her, but…honestly those things don't apply towards me.

I passed the well respecting girl line along time ago, along with losing my sanity. Within a few seconds of holding her, Anira began to shiver, twitch, shake whatever it was classified as.

"Are you cold or something?" I can't help but demand, besides how could she be cold? I'd heard body heat kept you warm, and there certainly wasn't a lack of it at the moment.

"Well? Why are you shivering?" Her shaking increases and I feel her muscles tense beneath my arms. I look down at her waist for the first time noticing how tiny it is, how tiny she is.

"So!" this word suddenly flying from her mouth, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sooo…? So what exactly?" I can't help but be confused.

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me!" maybe the nice friendly card will work.

"Why? So you can hit me again the second I say something you don't like?"

This girl…is too smart for her own good. It took other people nearly their entire existence of knowing me; I only was nice and friendly to get something back in return.

**Okamimaru:**

Please Review I did a super update this time!


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five~**

**Regular POV:**

"Point taken." Sakura says to Hinata. Hinata's too shocked to reply, mainly due to the fact that Sakura was agreeing with her; hell must have frozen over at that point.

"Okay then," is all she manages to get out.

"We need to discuss the situation since the mother fucker locked us in, for who knows how long." She growls.

"Well then let me go." Hinata pretty much begs, hating the way her voice sounded all pleading and everything.

"You're smart Hinata. I'll give you credit for that much, but everything else including underestimating me; you get no credit for what so ever."

"Then ho-" but Hinata's sentence is cut off as she finds herself once again being yanked backwards, only this time into Sakura's lap; facing her.

**Sakura's POV:**

After pulling her onto my lap, I realized looking at her startled face this is the first good look I've gotten of her. Wispy black hair with a chocolate brown tinge curled around her shoulders while uneven bangs shielded her eyes from the world; her skin was pale white almost as if it were directly carved out of ivory; she wore a faded navy blue top with Lassuria (that hugged nicely) written in silver letters across her chest and a pair of blue jeans, along with silver heals. I couldn't help but think to myself how a pair of black skinny jeans would do her justice.

"What?" she asks, seeming to become aware of my staring.

"What color are your eyes?" I ask, not really answering her question.

"Why?" Hinata looks at me looking puzzled and disturbed all at the same time. Not answering her once again I gently brush back her bangs and am met with extremely pale lilac eyes. So pale they were, the lilac almost adapted a silverish coloring; almost. I can feel her tense again.

"Are you bipolar or something?" glaring at me she pushes my hand away, "The first and second time we meet your all set on ripping my throat out, now you're being all…well…"

"Yes?" I urge her to continue amused by her swiftly turning pink face.

"Lovey dovey? Affectionate?" she replies uncertainly almost as if she's asking a question.

"Affectionate?" I repeat out loud for the sake of myself testing out how the word sounded describing me; I despised it. Affectionate, bleh! It made me sound like some fucking softie! "I could be rough with you?" I allow my hand to drift back her face, this time catching her hand before she could push me away again and lean closer.

Tilting back her head I press my lips to her throat, her body now trembling. "What's the matter Hinata? Is that too _**affectionate**_ for you?" I mock her, before she even answers I bite her; hard. I feel a sharp intake of breath enter her body and was satisfied with the pain I was causing her. She clings to my shirt letting out a tiny whimper. Digging my teeth a little deeper, I release her. I then lean back to admire my handy work. Clearly defined teeth marks were imprinted in her neck, already a bruise on the move, excellent!

**Hinata's POV:**

Honestly I think I know now what it feels like to go into shock; I'm sitting in Sakura's lap also known as the homicidal hottie. I sneak a peek at her, watching her eyes move from my face to the rest of my body, something only known as being checked out.

"What?" I ask (well actually squeak).

"What color are your eyes?" I'm too taken aback and confused to actually considering answering her question.

"Why?" I can only stare at Sakura as she brushes my bangs aside and stares deep into my eyes, Romeo and Juliet suddenly jump to mind.

"Are you bipolar or something?" glaring at her I continue onward with my questions, "The first and second time we meet your all set on ripping my throat out, now you're being all…well…"

"Yes?" My face heats up and by her amused expression I know my greatest fear has come true, once again I am blushing.

"Lovey dovey? Affectionate?" are the first words that come to mind and out of my mouth.

"Affectionate?" she repeats and for a second I think she's going to agree with me again and everything's gonna be okay, "I could be rough with you." Suddenly my hands are bound and she tilts back my head revealing my throat, I feel her lips, now not only am I twitching but full on shaking.

"What's the matter Hinata? Is that too _**affectionate**_ for you?" she scoffs, before I'm even able to come up with some sort of retort she bites me. Pain and pleasure explode throughout my body. I can't control my actions as I grab onto her shirt and a tiny, yet audible squeak escapes my mouth. Vampire comes to mind as her teeth sink in deeper and I couldn't help but wonder if her goal was to draw blood. Then it ends and somewhere deep in the back of my mind I can't help but upset about this as Sakura inspects my neck, smirking.

* * *

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's the 5th chapter! Enjoy and please read and review, if you want a chapter 6!


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Part 1~**

**Hinata's POV:**

There are many things I have yet to understand about human emotions, one being the need to manipulate. Was Sakura the same as me or was this in fact her fallowing her friend's advice to, "screw with me"? These thoughts couldn't help but make themselves known as I sat on Sakura's lap (twitching), my neck a throbbing reminder of what just took place. Being turned on and yet confused at the same time, was a feeling I'd never come across before in my seventeen years of life. Sakura continued to watch me; it appeared she was waiting for some sort of reaction or response.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well what?" what did she want?

"Are you going to let go of my shirt or…is that some sort of hint of you wanting me to take it off?" a knowing smile graces her lips and I can almost see: you want me, written on them.

"Someone's a bit on the self absorbed side!" my face burns as I look down at my hands that were sure enough, grasping the front of her shirt; gulping I couldn't help but think how close I had gotten to nearly groping her.

"Then why'd you whimper for more?" she challenges.

"I didn't whimper! It was more of a squeak!" even to my own ears I sounded insecure and defensive, "besides you fucking bit me and it hurt!"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Tsk tsk Hinata! Such naughty language! Getting rather defensive aren't we?" she scolds me, I could see she didn't believe me; hell I didn't believe me either, but at the same time I possessed no knowledge on why I had grabbed her shirt, nor did I remember doing so.

At that moment all I wanted to do was find some sort of table or desk and hit my head over and over against it. She was just so gahhh and freakin difficult! Quirky and one hell of a smartass! Not my type at all! I liked girls that behaved themselves and weren't rude! That proves I'm not attracted to her! It's just that I've never been this close to a girl, much less anyone before.

"Hey, Earth to Hinata, watcha thinking? You zoned out for a few seconds, must be important and about me." Sakura suddenly asks.

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing!"

"Don't make me force it out of you!" she threatens, sounding completely serious.

"Really now?" I choke back a laugh and smile at her amused. How did you force someone's thoughts out of them, It was too tempting to pass up and see what she had in mind.

"It's simple really." She whispers softly and slowly into my ear. I can feel the hairs on my arms stand on end as she once again presses her lips to my throat. She was going to bite me again? I brace myself for the pain, determined to not give her what she wanted; my submission.

I wait for a few seconds anticipating her teeth digging into my skin, but it never comes. She kisses my neck instead. Then kisses the base of my throat, then my jawbone, cheek, corner of my mouth…by this time I wasn't surprised (judging by the speed my heart was racing), I hadn't died of a heart attack already.

The door swings open and in walks Mr. Hatake.

I feel myself stumbling to my feet, desperate to get out of the awkwardness, but the damage was already done. There was no missing the fact Sakura and I had seconds before been sitting on his office chair, me in her lap. Mr. Hatake stares at both of us his brown eyes moving back and forth from her to me and then back to her, etcetera.

"Well ummm…" he clears his throat, "I see you two have gotten to know each other quite well in this past hour. You two may return to your classes." He looked as if he wanted to say something more, but all he accomplished was opening and shutting his mouth, reminding me of a fish.

"Okay then, whatever." Sakura leaves once again carrying the homicidal aura. I still think she's bipolar. For a few seconds I stand there feeling like I'd downed a whole bottle of alcohol and reached the tipsy stage. Regaining my thoughts I quickly fallow after her, seeing her up ahead I react on instinct and grab her arm.

She owed me a explanation, what just happened in there?


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~**

**Sakura's POV:**

I feel something tug my arm and glance over my shoulder to see Hinata standing there. Oh god, don't tell me she's one of those that as soon as someone fools around with her a little bit, it equals being together together. I can't help but curse myself. She must be one of those types, I had barely done much and yet (judging by her constant twitching), she got turned on quite easily.

"What was all that about?" just as I expected! Gahhh now I have a "commitment"!

"What's it to you? You got what you wanted or was that not enough?" I reply coldly, she flinches confirming my thoughts.

"No, its not that." She blushes, "Its just are you the same as me or just screwing with me like your friend told you to?" Ahhh so perhaps I was wrong, she just wanted to know why.

"No one tells me what to do."

"So then…why'd you do it?"

"Same reason I'm doing this."

"Wha-" but I cut her off. Grabbing her shoulders roughly I press my lips to her's; kissing her. God this girl was too damn observant and asked too many fucking questions! Most people were just grateful to get some and just told the person they liked it and wanted more! I could deal with that! But nooo…it had to be why this, why that, why why why! I could feel a migraine coming on just thinking about it as the kiss lasted three seconds, five seconds, then I broke it.

"Just quit asking questions."

"What makes you think I listen to what people tell me to do?" What the fuck! All I wanted to do was grab her again and shake her like some fucking rag doll, enough was enough! But instead of doing what I wanted I decided to be nice. I ram her back into the nearby wall, holding her in place with my pelvic area pressed to her's; she didn't move a muscle only stared back wide eyed.

"Enough." Is all I say.

"Hai.' She replies softly.

"Good. By the way we aren't dating or anything." I can't help but feel the need to point out that last part.

"I know."

"Okay then." At least me and her are on the same page, thank god.

We enter the class; I ignore the Ms' Higurashi questions while Hinata attempts to answer them. Go figure, all well the bitch can do whatever the hell she wants; I've had my fun with her.

* * *

**Okamimaru~** please review for chapter 8!


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~**

**Regular POV:**

Several weeks had passed since Sakura and Hinata's encounter. Both not acknowledging the other and keeping to their own crowds. Hinata had finally settled into a group, they weren't exactly friends with each other, but they tolerated. Just having someone to be with in between classes and at lunch was nice. Despite being surrounded by people and always having someone to talk to, Hinata couldn't help but feel a deep loneliness in the pit of her stomach, and with each passing day it grew and grew.

Hinata's POV:

"Hey your Sakura's friend right?" a boy that very much reminded of a clown.

"I wouldn't say we're friends, but more or less that we know each other." I reply while wondering the entire time who the heck was this guy?

"Well do you two talk?" he pries.

"Kinda…why?"

"You think you could put in a good word for me?"

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"Choji, so what do you say Hinata?" casting me a smile I'm guessing that's meant to be charming, I felt my stomach churn.

"Why so interested in her?"

"She's hot." Seriously now? That's the only reason; go fucking figure.

"You wanna talk to her?" he nods eagerly, "then talk to her yourself; this has nothing to do with me. With those as my last words I begin to walk away, I was due to be at lunch in two minutes anyway.

"Hey wait, hold on a sec!" he grabs me from behind…by my boobs.

Look I know especially is some girls have genes to have melon sized ones, boobs tend to stick out from the rest of our body, kind of like a guy when he gets a erec-gahhh bad train of thought! Anyhow…no matter how much they stick out they aren't door knobs. Meaning when you want to get someone's attention, grab their arm not their chest. For some reason besides being in shock, this mini-speech slash explanation was running through my mind at top speed.

"Sakura?" I hear Choji's voice ring out in surprise before his hands are being removed from my chest and there's a sudden loud crash emitting off the nearby wall. Turning around I see Sakura standing over Choji and a aura reminding me very much of the grim reaper radiating off of her.

"Touch what's mine again motherfucker and I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your fucking throat!" Wow…she said fuck three times, wonder why she's so pissed off. I stare at her curiously, ten seconds later what she said clicked. Me being her's…since when?

"G-Gomenasai!" Choji whimpers, "I didn't know she was yours, bye!" he takes off power walking down the hallway. By now people have begun to stop and stare.

Sakura walks over to me and says, "You're having lunch with me today." I can only nod numbly as she puts her arm around my waist and we walk down the hallway; I can't help but notice out of the corner of my eye her glaring at anyone who ever dare's to glance at me. Apparently some how between the office shit and now I had become her's and she's the one that pointed out we aren't dating? Where's a damn Japanese to Italian translator when you need one?

Okamimaru: please review for chapter 8!


End file.
